Unbreakable Love
by bishstyles
Summary: Based after the first book ends. Christian seeks out Ana some time after she left him at Escala. Ana is self destructing; can Christian save her from herself while also trying to fix himself? Contains explicit language and some graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Note from writer: The story obviously takes place after Ana has left Christian in the first book. Enjoy, and please do review and critique.

Unbreakable Love

Chapter one: Scars

My baby blue top hangs from my shoulders and reveals my collar bones as if I am a size zero mannequin dressed in an extra large shirt. I have not eaten in what must be a week. I feel as though I have lost all track of time since I left Escala and Christian. That man possessed my world and now I have a hole left in me that I cannot fill no matter how hard I try, but granted I would still try my hardest to fill that void one way or another.

When Jose's show had came up I decided I would still go; even though I no longer had Christian to go with me, I still needed to support Jose. He had always been there for me in the past, and I wanted to be there for him. To be honest I just didn't want to lose some of the only friends I had. I couldn't ask Kate to go with me out of fear she would bring Elliot, so I would go alone. I had showed up at last minute and spent the entire rest of the night getting drunk with him. Since the night of the show Jose hadn't left my side.

Kate calls everyday to see how I am, and I usually try to brush her off so that I don't need to see her. I would not want for her to see how disheveled I have become and report back to Elliot who would in turn report back to Christian.

"Ana, I need to talk to you, I'm getting worried." She breathes into the phone.

"I'm fine Kate, really, I just need time to get over everything." I try to sound convincing, but I know Kate knows me to well to just dismiss me and let me go.

"Let's get together for drinks, just you and I; you can even bring Jose along", she pauses sounding tired, "just let me talk to you and let me know you really are okay, I am your best friend Ana."

" Just you and I, and Jose...nobody else please Kate."

I have not seen Kate as I have been staying at Jose's most nights in an attempt to stay the furthest away from Christians fucked up world. Seeing her is not going to go well I assume, seeing as Jose has been looking at me as if I am a wounded bird lately.

Jose and I pull up to the bar a little after eight. I scan the parking lot as if I am a paranoid crack head. There is no sign of Elliot's car. There is no need to search the parking lot for any of fifty's cars, he has too many.

"Ana, you look, horrible." Kate says as Jose and I sit down at the dim lit table to greet her.

"Well thank you Kate", I laugh and signal to the waitress to bring me a beer. Thankfully she knows what I drink seeing as I frequent this bar almost every day now, that is if I am not drinking at Jose's.

We decide to have some fun and get drunk. Kate asks me to join her in the bathroom as all girls go pee in pairs. Being at this bar again, and being drunk like I was after our graduation makes me nervous. Washing our hands in the sink we are talking and laughing like we used to, until I roll up my sleeves so that they don't get wet from the water.

"What are those?" She demands.

I stammer and don't quite know how to answer her, but instead pull my sleeves down to cover the marks on my body. I run out of the bathroom and out into the parking lot of the bar to catch my breath. She is going to call Christian. I know she will.

She follows me outside as I borrow a cigarette from a man sitting on the curb.

"Ana! What is wrong with you?" She won't stop yelling and it is hurting my head. She reaches for my arm and I pull away.

"Don't touch me Kate, this has nothing to do with you!" I am screaming and crying, unable to catch my breath. As I swing my arm away from Kate and back up from her in an effort to protect myself from her eyes a hand comes down from behind me and grabs my arm spinning me towards them, and effectively snaps the cigarette in my hand in half.

"But it does have to do with me..."

I look up into his eyes. The man I have been trying so hard to avoid is standing in front of me. His eyes are piercing into mine, searching for answers.

"I'm sorry Ana I had to."

Kate that traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hello! Glad to see a few of you have followed my story already. :) Also, I would like to say there is a reason for Ana's demons in my story, keep reading and you will see that it is not just because of Christian. :) ENJOY! and please review, I love reading suggestions. Also, sorry about the short chapter, promise the next will be longer.

Chapter Two: open wounds

"Christian," I don't know what else to say. He has his hand on my arm and is staring straight into my soul only the way he can do. His eyes look angry yet pained at the same time.

"You need to talk to me Ana", his voice is gruff and deep. It sends chills down my spine. I cannot look away from his eyes; it is as if I am underneath his spell. My body may be underneath his spell but my mind is not.

"Let go of me Christian!" I only have enough energy to whisper at him. I can't even yell. He can't do this to me, he wants control, and I do not want to be hurt again.

"Ana please just talk to him, I will call Elliot and we will come with you, we just want you to get better." Turns out Kate had had this planned for a while since she had spoken to Jose and he said I was not myself.

I drop my arms in defeat and walk over to the black SUV that is parked beside Christian. I know Taylor is behind the wheel and it makes me nervous for some reason thinking he is seeing me like this. I don't let Christian touch me as I hop up into the seat and pull on my seatbelt. Instead he follows close and him and Kate talk in hushed voices outside the SUV before he makes his way inside.

"Wait Kate, why aren't you getting in," I panick, "you promised."

Christian closes the door and motions to Taylor to go. " She will meet us there, she is waiting for Elliot." He doesn't look me in the eyes this time as he speaks. I am thankful for that. I do not want to look into his eyes. Looking into them I see a mirror of my own pain.

Once inside Escala I stand awkwardly, not knowing where to look or what to do since I have not had a place here in a while. I don't know why I am here. I watch him move around the apartment so gracefully. He moves into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of wine.

"Are you going to offer me a glass?" I ask while looking at the floor and rubbing my arms as if trying to warm up, even though it is plenty warm inside.

"I believe you have already had enough Anastasia." he looks up and takes a sip of his wine, a ghost of a smile tracing his lips.

"I don't need your help Christian." I turn on my heel and head towards the elevator, hoping to make a quick exit from this situation. While making my way into the elevator I stumble over my feet and Christian catches me.

"Still think you need more to drink?" His smug look makes me want to kill him, but his face so close to mine as he holds me makes my heart thud loudly in my chest. I idly wonder if he can hear it. I feel dizzy, and I'm not sure if it is from the alcohol or from looking at him.

"I can't do this Christian, you cannot be what I need, and I cannot be enough for you." I stammer over my words, trying to make myself sound as strong as I possibly can. I wish I could have been what he wanted me to be, but I couldn't. There is so much I wish I could tell him, so much I need to get of my shoulders.

"Anastasia please." He gently moves me over to the couch and sits me down facing him.

"Christian, I cannot get better and be around you." I look everywhere but at his face, feeling awkward and as if I am a child being lectured for doing something wrong. I know I don't believe what I'm saying, but I cannot stay with him and wind up hurting him again. The demons I've encountered and kept within since walking away from Christian will be too much for him. They are too much for me.

"I wanted you to stay Ana, please hear me out and let me take care of you, let me fix what I have done". He looks so sad, so guilty that he caused me so much pain and suffering. I cannot get over this man, I am struggling so hard to stay away. I look up at him and know he is being genuine. He always was when I was seeing him, but it's hard. I am not sure if I want to open up to him again.

He cradles my face with his hand and I lean into it welcoming his soft touch. While I have my eyes closed he grabs my arm and attempts to lift my sleeve to see my arm. Kate must have told him.

"Don't" I try to push him away but he holds me closer. When he sees the marks he drops my arm and stands up, pacing back and fourth from the couch to the piano and back. His hands move through his hair leaving it a mess. He looks torn with whether to come back and hold me or stay as far away from me as he can. Instead he begins to yell.

"Jesus Christ Ana!" he pauses for a moment and walks back to the piano further away from me . " How could you do this to yourself?" " I did this, this is all my fault..." He looks as though he could cry.

"Christian stop, this isn't your fault" I cover my arms back up with my sleeves hoping hiding them away will somehow mean they are not really there. He crouches down in front of me and holds my hands in his. "Promise me you will let me make this better; I will never hurt you again Ana, please stay."


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the short chapters, but unfortunately life has really gotten in the way of writing. My boyfriends mom is in the hospital so I have been with him every day this week and have not been getting home until quite late. Once things begin to get better I will have ore time to update and give you longer chapters. I hope everyone's weekend was nice. Please Review and follow :)

Chapter Three: Stitches

I nod my head in agreement, and I am not sure if I am just saying yes because I am far from sober, or because I really do want to stay and make things right; to make things better. My eyes are heavy as tears fall freely. "Christian, there is something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to say it." Looking into his beautiful grey eyes kills me inside, knowing that what I tell him next will surely crush him as much as it has crushed me.

"What is it Ana?" He grabs my shoulders pulling me in closer to him, urging me to tell him.

My breath hitches and as I part my lips ready to explain what has happened to me in the past two months of my life without him. Just as I begin to speak Kate and Elliot finally make their appearance. Christian scowls at their horrible timing, glaring at both Kate and Elliot.

"Kate I'm so sorry for the way I have acted", I walk over to her timid; scared that my apology won't be enough. She wraps her arms around me embracing me in a tight bear hug. "Oh Ana don't so silly I could never stay angry with you for anything. All I want is to make you better, and I know that Christian made you the happiest." I blush, she is so very right, Christian did always make me the happiest.

Maybe it is a good thing they are here, just maybe I can tell Christian without him losing his mind. I need them all to know why I have been so broken, not just him.

"Can you guys sit down. I need to tell you something, and it is in no way easy for me to say." My mind is battling with my heart on whether I can actually do this, can I really be this vulnerable again and let go on the demons inside? I will try my hardest; for them, and for me.

I sit down between Kate and Christian which strangely makes me feel as safe as I have in a while; like coming home after a vacation. I try to build up the courage to begin, first looking at Christian but stopping on Kate's feeling like it safer than seeing the pain that is sure to resonate in Christian's eyes.

"So, as you know Kate, a little after Christian and I stopped seeing each other I got a job with SIP." I pause as Kate nods for me to continue. Giving a quick glance in Christian's direction I realize he already knew that I had gotten a job there.

"I quit after a month and I told you it was because it was not the job for me." I stumbled over my words feeling bad about the time I had lied to Kate about why I had left my new job, which I had actually loved.

"Well that was not the case, something happened between my boss Jack and I..." I trailed off, this was just too hard to say. The butterflies in my stomach are trying their hardest to escape, leaving me hollow.

Christian stands from the couch in a quick motion, and when I look at him he looks wracked with fear from what will be said next. He opens and closes his mouth trying to figure out how to make the words leave his mouth.

"Ana please clarify, or I am going to lose my mind" His hands are in his hair and he is once again pacing, back and forth, back and forth like a caged animal in the zoo.

" He raped me Christian.." As soon as the words left me I felt better, but it was as if my pain had just been transferred onto him. I reached for him to try to make things better, but he had already made his way into the elevator and was calling for Elliot to follow him.

When my legs finally began working again I ran to the elevator to stop them, but the doors closed before I could get to them. My heart pounded so loud inside my ears, I could hardly hear myself screaming for Taylor. "Stop him!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Like I said I am extremely busy with being at the Hospital all the time for my boyfriend's mom so I am not able to update with very lengthy chapters. Since an anonymous reviewer has told me I should have warned people that it was going to be a rape story (not sure why because I do not like to give away my plot) but I will tell you that there is somewhat of a graphic "scene" in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! I will not be updating tomorrow as it is my bday :) So I will be out celebrating, Yay lol. Have a great night, and do not forget to follow and review! **

**Bish Styles**

Chapter Four: Ghosts

My words lingered in the air in front of me; "Stop him!" They buzzed in my ears and bounced around inside my mind. What did I mean stop him? Stop Christian, or stop Jack Hyde. Letting Christian go kill Jack Hyde would stop him from ever hurting any woman again, but would also mean I would lose Christian. My mind spun with all the emotions that I couldn't quite comprehend. I had been too scared to stop Jack Hyde, I had been too embarrassed to go forward to the police, and now Christian was going to stop him.

The scene from that dreadful day played inside my mind although I tried to black it out from my memory. Kate was running towards me grabbing me from falling to the floor, and screaming my name. "Ana!" I couldn't hear her; I was only able to see her mouth moving. Instead I could hear my screams and Jack Hyde's voice playing over and over. "Be quiet, I promise you will like it." I remember the smell of his sweaty palm over my mouth and the look in his eyes as he took over my body, leaving me helpless. I had froze and forgot how to fight when I needed it the most. The taste of his hand on my lips is burned in my mind, and so is the name I called over and over and realized he was not coming. He wasn't coming because I had walked away. "Christian!"

I must have eventually blacked out. I woke up to Kate stroking my face and wiping away my tears that had fallen down past my chin and left my hair stuck to my cheeks. She was there for me, why hadn't I turned to her earlier; why did I have to let myself fall and break into so many pieces before allowing her to help? I was so selfish, allowing myself to wallow in my own misery and not even think about my friends, or the women Jack Hyde could and would hurt after me.

Kate was on the phone cursing and swearing, speaking to Elliot I assumed, " Where are you?" She was scared, but so angry. "Come back here now, she needs you!" Oh, she isn't talking to Elliot, must be Christian. I turn my head to see that Elliot is actually here, sitting on the couch with his head down and turned away from us.

"Kate, where is Christian?" I am scared to ask; why has Elliot come back but he has not. I don't know if I want to know the answer for fear that he is dead or in jail.

"He beat up Jack Hyde pretty good; luckily Jack is not pressing charges..." She trailed off, which I assumed meant she did was hiding something from me.

"Kate where is he?" I asked, my voice wavering on the verge of tears once again. I had cried so much in the past day that my eyes were swollen and red.

"He wouldn't tell us Ana, he just left..." This time Elliot chimed in, his face looked sorry that he had to tell me this news. " He said he had to talk to someone, and apparently he needed to do it now...he was pretty angry."

My mind reeled through possible scenarios as I jumped to my feet and tried to figure out what my next move would be. Was he with an ex sub, was he with Mrs. Robinson? Either of these situations would break my heart; or was it that he just did not want to see me again. Maybe Christian couldn't love me anymore, I'm just too broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so short, but I wasn't quite sure if I would continue the story or not after a lot of the reviews I had received. Also I am not positive on where I see this story going. If you have any ideas, let me know!

Bish

Chapter five: Numb

My mind is far from calm; a perfect storm of emotions, past memories and current thoughts spin through it like a tornado. My stomach turns and my mouth turns warm as I try to hold back the vomit. Everything is spinning, it all passes by my eyes quickly in a blur. Christians beautiful apartment, my friends worried faces, and the look of Taylor as he comes through the elevator doors and strides towards me.

"No." It is the only word I can manage to blurt out before he comes to close.

"Ms. Steele, I was instructed to keep you here and to keep you safe." His voice doesn't waver, but yet I can feel the uneasiness of his words.

"Taylor, he has no rights over me, I am leaving. Do not follow me." There is no confidence in my statement, but I say it anyways.

Finding my cell phone I find a number for a taxi and punch it in. As I step into the elevator I look to Kate. " I know you were only trying to help Kate, but you can't fix me..."

I come undone once I am finally alone in the back of the taxi. The tears flow freely as I sob into my hands. Why did this happen? Why did life have to become so hard? And although I know Kate was only trying her best to help me; I wish she had just left me alone. None of this was Christian's fault, we had our differences and I left. This was Hyde's fault, he ruined everything, and now Christian who was already broken himself had been burdened with my problems as well. Every night since I left Christian I have dreamed of being in his arms again. I have dreamed that he would somehow forget his need for BDSM and would love me with hearts and flowers instead of whips and canes, but I know it doesn't just work that way. He needs someone that can give him what he wants ; and I certainly cannot be that girl after what Hyde has done to me.


	6. Chapter 6

A note from the author: First, I would like to say thank you to all the people who have favourited and followed Unbreakable Love and left me meaningful reviews; you are all great! Secondly, I want to address all the trolls who leave me hateful reviews. If you have nothing constructive to add, feel free to hit the back button and exit my story. To the Guest who wrote ":Rolling my eyes here. Same old same old, this has been done so many times. Nothing new here. Waist of time", I am so sorry you felt that my story was a "waist" of your time. It is too bad that you didn't waste your time on something more useful like studying the dictonary; that way you would be able to insult my writing with proper spelling.

Thirdly, I would like to note that this chapter will contain some explicit language as it is Christian talking.

Bish :)

Chapter Six: Awaken

Christians P.O.V

I look down at my fists that are resting on my legs in front of me; they are bloody and swollen. They hurt, but it's a good hurt. I welcome the pain as it is a distraction from the pain inside me. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known there was something else going on when the security team was reporting back to me about Ana's destructive behavior. I cannot believe I could have missed such a huge occurrence in her life.

I rise from the leather chair I have come to rest in and pace the small white office. I was so caught up in my own miserable existence when Ana walked away that I overlooked everything. I had actually believed all the ruinous habits she had picked up were due to not being with me anymore. How self absorbed could one be? She could not be with the infamous brunette spanking billionaire anymore, so she resorted to drowning her sorrows in beers and cigarettes. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I feel physically ill as I continue to pace the room, as if I am an animal caged up and about to attack as soon as provoked. I stop beside the side table and palm a lamp, hurling it towards the wall in front of me. It shatters into little pieces on the floor, releasing only a miniscule amount of the anger inside of me. I could have prevented this if only I knew what was going on. I should have been there for her when she really needed me.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, what the fuck is wrong with me!" I scream as I punch the same wall that was just assaulted by the ugly powder blue lamp. I keep punching, once twice three times more; picturing that scum Jack Hyde's face that I bashed in only a half an hour prior. The rat was petrified when he answered the door at his shitty little apartment.

"Christian Grey..." He sputtered out my name as he stumbled further back into the room. He knew exactly why I was there and what was going to happen next. I hit him again and again until Taylor and Elliot finally ripped me off of him as I growled "I will kill you Hyde, I am going to fucking ruin you!" Thankfully Taylor was competent enough at his job to be able to persuade Hyde into not pressing any charges against me or calling the police.

"Christian!" Flynn's voice draws me from my reverie. He is standing a few steps away from me, his hands up in front of him and his voice isn't the calming tone I usually hear. I unclench my fists and walk towards the leather armchair; as I do he steps back dropping his hands and depositing himself in his own chair across from me. I do not believe he has ever seen me in such a state; but he does his best not to react adversely towards me.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" His question catches me off guard slightly. I do not believe I will ever truly be ready to talk about what happened, but I try my best anyways. For Ana, I tell myself as I begin to disclose the events that lead to what occurred tonight. I will do this for Ana.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Company

"Ma'am..." The voice startled me. I shook my head as if trying to rid all the awful thoughts from my head, and then starred up at him all deer in the headlights like. I had not realized the taxi had been stopped at my destination for quite some time now and the driver was trying to get my attention. I am assuming he wants to be paid and to rid the crying girl from the back of his cab.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter grabbing my purse to search for some cash. I give the man a half hearted smile as he drives away, I feel kind of bad that I just sobbed the entire way. I watch as he drives away and I am left in the dark of the night; the only light coming from the spaced out street lamps and the neon green of the open sign flashing in the window of the bar across the road. A long shaky breath escapes me as I realize I am back at the same place from earlier in the night when Christian came to find me. Maybe it is wishful thinking, but the aching in my heart has me hoping he will come and take me back home with him once more.

I sit down on the closest stool at the bar. It wobbles when I put my weight on it, but I am not in the mood to move. I quickly order a beer, keeping my head down as I draw swirls in the condensation that has dripped onto the bar from my bottle. I try to occupy my mind by listening to the music that is playing in the background, but it is so faint that it's drown out by the other people in the bar who are playing pool and chatting noisily to one another.

I can't help but scan the bar every few minutes and check the door every time someone enters to see if it is Christian. My heart jumps and my breath catches every time it does. My heart falls just as quickly when I see once again it isn't him. As my thoughts turn quickly back to Christian I realize he had never actually left my mind.

"Hi," a voice says from beside me. I jump as I didn't realize someone had sat down next to me and had bought me another beer.

"Hi, I am sorry I didn't hear you sit down. Is this for me?" I ask, holding up the new bottle that was sitting directly in front of me.

"Yeah...you uh, you looked like you needed some cheering up, or maybe someone to talk to." I must have looked a hot mess, what with my makeup mostly wiped off and my eyes probably swollen and red from all of the crying I have done.

"Ha ha, yeah, that's probably true...thanks." I laugh a little thinking about how I look to the outside world. I raise the bottle again and clink my bottle against theirs.

" I'm Anastasia, and you are?" I reach my hand out towards them and force a weak smile as to accept their offer of accompaniment.

"I am Leila, Leila Williams. It is a pleasure to meet you Anastasia."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Christian's P.O.V

Usually after talking to Flynn I feel better about myself. Tonight I do not. I run my hands through my hair as I walk from the office, bidding Flynn farewell until the next time. My head is pounding and my stomach feels uneasy. Flynn put it to me straight and told me that if I do not change my lifestyle things with Ana probably wouldn't work out. Fuck! I mean, I trust Flynn's professional opinion, but I don't want to believe he could be right about this. I can't just give up on Ana, I need her; more than the BDSM lifestyle.

"Sir?" Sawyer greets me; effectively bringing me back from my thoughts. He sounds apprehensive.

"What is it?" I snap, realizing I probably will not want to hear the answer. After Taylor had calmed down Hyde and had somehow managed to persuade him not to press charges I had sent him back to Escala to ensure Ana stay there until I came back. Seeing as he is my most trusted security I had confidence that he would get the job done. So Sawyer came with me.

"Ana has left..." he trails off, leaving the words lingering between us. I can feel my blood boiling as I bolt towards the SUV and jump inside. my heart beats so loudly inside my chest I'm actually afraid Sawyer can hear it as he throws himself into the drivers seat and waits for my instructions on where to go. "Get Taylor on the phone!"

...

Ana's P.O.V

Leila was good company, she listened so well. It was like she knew me; but we were oddly so alike that it was almost unsettling.

"Last call ladies," The bartender called in our direction. It was the wee hours of the morning and we were the only ones left in the bar; I hadn't even noticed. Between constant conversation, drinks, and thoughts of Christian spinning in my head I felt beyond buzzed.

"That will be it, put her bill on my card." My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice coming from behind me. But before I had time to make a wise remark back to him I was pulled sideways off my barstool and into Leila's arms.

Her small arm was locked around my neck as she held me close to her. "What are you doi-?" The words wouldn't come anymore once I saw what she was doing. A small black gun was placed at the side of my skull and she was staring straight into Christian's eyes.

"Leila..." Christian breathed, holding his hands up in defeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Christian's P.O.V

Finding out Anastasia had left Escala made my blood boil. _Fuck. I should have just come home and taken care of her instead of seeing Flynn. _I should have been there to comfort her; but instead I ran off like a moody teenager to take out my own anger on this Jack Hyde. I wasn't thinking and now I had lost her again.

Taylor called me informing me Welch had tracked her to a run down bar through her phone.. _Great another bar, and more drinking. My anxiety was rising. _I need to get this girl help, and keep her safe in my reach from now on.

I walked quickly into the bar and made my way to the bartender, " That will be it, put her bill on my card, I said placing my card down on top of the bar.

As Anastasia turns to look at me she is pulled off her chair; it all happens so fast that I don't have time to react.

"Leila..." Words escape me as I stare at her, not having worried about her for years now.

She's holding a gun and it's pointed at Ana's head. I need to do something, I need to take control of this situation. Taylor has blocked the entrance to the bar so it is now only Taylor, myself, Leila, Ana, and the confused bartender left.

I square my shoulders off and stand tall, staring directly into Leila's eyes. I slowly make my way closer to the two of them, not taking my eyes off of hers. She seems to fidget under my gaze. Once I am standing straight in front of her I stop and wait. _Ana won't like this._

"Master Grey," is all she says before she falls to the ground and kneels in front of my feet; effectively letting go of Ana and the gun in the process. _Perfect._

I kick the gun towards Taylor and nod my head towards Leila to restrain her and get her out of the bar.

"Christian..." Ana gasps, sounding as if she is taking her first breath since Leila had held her at gunpoint. This girl has been through hell, and I promise myself here and now that I will keep her safe from this day on.

Ana's P.O.V

"Christian..." I say, reaching out for him to steady me as I feel dizzy from not only the alcohol but from the whole situation. Watching Christian and an ex submissive connect with one another was not something I would ever wish to see; but Christian only did it to save me. I had never seen him scared before, but tonight_ or I guess this morning_, I had seen him vulnerable and afraid for the first time. He didn't want to lose me, and I didn't want to lose him. As we left the bar to head to Sawyer's waiting SUV he picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a small child away from any harm.

"What will happen to her?" I mumbled into his chest as I saw Taylor place Leila into another waiting SUV.

"We will get her help; just like I will get you help." He placed me in my seat and climbed in after me, placing a kiss on my forehead as he did.

" I will never let anyone hurt you again Anastasia."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ana's P.O.V

I woke up to a pounding headache; the usual after a night of heavy drinking, but this was worse. I rubbed my eyes trying to focus on my surroundings and recall the events from last night. Everything came back in bit and pieces, my head pounded trying to put those pieces back together. Rolling out of the bed I groaned; the alarm clock read 12:30 and two pills were left on the night stand with a glass of water that read "Take me." _Ughhhh_

I stepped off the bed and stretched, my muscles aching after being manhandled by Leila. I shivered at the thought of her name as I made my way into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I turned on the shower and let the water run as I stripped from the t-shirt and panties I must have been put to bed in. I cringed as I looked at my reflection; bruises had formed on the tops of my arms where Leila's hands had been, and my eyes were dark and puffy from crying. The look of me was enough for the tears to fall once again until I was eventually sobbing to myself in the bathroom.

I could hear Christian's bedroom door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps coming towards the bathroom door that I was now sitting with my back against with my head in my hands. The thought of talking to Christian now, sober, and after everything that he now knows, made my heart race. I stood quickly and awkwardly with my hands against the door as if to stop him from entering, although I knew he was only checking up on me.

"Anastasia, are you alright?" He was on the other side of the door, so close; his voice was loud. I wiped my eyes and backed away from the door. _Come on Anastasia, get a grip. _

"I'm okay, be out in a few," I called back with a forced smile on my face. _Why are you pretending to smile, he can't even see you._

"I will wait for you in the bedroom," he answered. _Fuck, he's waiting for me. _

Christian's P.O.V

I had let Anastasia sleep in my bed last night. I had a lot of planning to do for the upcoming days and wanted her close to me, just in case she woke and needed someone there. Although I didn't sleep for long, the sleep I did get when I laid beside her was peaceful. Her presence always calmed the demons inside me.

I woke before her, she looked so small and fragile in the king sized bed; the down comforters engulfing her tiny frame. I grabbed some Advil and a glass of water and left it beside the bed for when she woke. She would have a horrible hangover when she got up. I fixed her hair, moving it off of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead before quietly making my way from the room.

Ana slept for quite a while; as I expected she would after such a frightful night before. I heard the shower turn on around 12:30 and went to check on her.

I walked in my room and looked at the mussed up bedding and then towards the bedside table where I had left her some pills to take and some water. The pills were gone and the water drank. _Good girl._

Making my way closer to the bathroom door I could hear soft cries coming from the other side. I felt uneasy; I didn't know whether I should go get the key and open the door to make sure she was alright, or leave the room and pretend as if I didn't hear anything. I chose to play it safe and ask if she was alright instead.

"I'm okay, be out in a few," was her reply. The words came out soft and shaky. She was not alright.

I couldn't bare to leave the room, I want to be here for her and comfort her. I laid my head against the door and took a deep breath before replying, " I will wait for you in the bedroom." _My poor Ana. _

I sat on the bed as I waited, idly checking emails from work when my blackberry buzzed with a call. Grace Trevelyan Grey the screen read. "Thanks for calling me back, I have a favor to ask of you.."


End file.
